Tell Me Goodbye
by queenofpoisons
Summary: Her hazel eyes brimmed with tears and her hand had a vice-like grip on his wrist not letting him escape in any form. Lies. Every word that came out of his mouth was a lie. ReidOc  Some language. Another chapter added on.
1. Tell Me Goodbye

Her hazel eyes brimmed with tears and her hand had a vice-like grip on his wrist not letting him escape in any form. Lies. Every word that came out of his mouth was a lie. He was trying to deceive her; she knew it even if it did contradict the words that spilled out at the moment. 

His blue eyes glanced up to her face for the first time since the conversation had started. Her normally sparkling eyes were now filled with pain and sadness. The only thing he wanted to do was embrace her and wipe the tears away and whisper in her ear that everything would be alright but he knew it wasn't how it worked.

It was true, the rumours of Reid Garwin being an asshole and a manipulator. He was unable to love; no sign of affection in any of his actions. That was until he met Arabella; she lighted up his life despite how cheesy and cliché that sounded but it was the truth. Reid had never felt love until Bella.

Honestly when he saw her he thought of her as another girl to bed until he actually got to know her. She was beautiful – shiny chestnut hair and glittery hazel eyes with the most dazzling smile. She wasn't perfect, she had flaws like everyone but in his eyes she was perfect even with those flaws. He thought it was cute the way she would stumble when walking and how she would stutter when she was nervous. The one thing that he really loved about her was that she gave everyone a chance; she liked to find the good in everyone and she always had a little optimism in her. Apart from now.

He peeled her hand off his wrist and dropped it harshly; when he did this he felt the immediate need to apologise but refrained. His eyes flickered up to her eyes but failed to meet them.

"I told you Arabella, I don't love you. Everything I said was a lie. All of it from the moment I met you everything that came out of my mouth was a lie. It was just a bet between the guys. They thought I never could get you to sleep with me so I tried to prove them right. Obviously I lost so now I have to pay the stupid dicks and now I know that you're not as easy as I thought you were or anyone thought you were," he spat. Arabella, for Reid's sake, didn't see the tears that fell from his eyes as he said these things to her.

Tears fell harder down her face even though she tried to stop them by biting on her lip until she drew blood. She choked back a sob before she began to say what was on her mind.

"I don't believe you Reid. Not once have you ever told a girl you loved them; if you were truly messing around with me you would have stayed with me for a maximum of a week to wait for the sex and then dumped me. No, you didn't do that at all. We've been together for three months now and you want me to believe this shit you're telling me. Well I won't," she tried to yell with confidence but ended up stuttering and pausing a few times to clear her tears.

After she yelled at him she couldn't stop the tears and for the first time tonight she looked at him hard studying his every move. He looked so distracted and uninterested that she was beginning to believe his words.

"If you really don't love me then tell me something please. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me and that it was all a game. Do it now," her voice quivered afraid of the consequences.

Reid looked at her and took a deep breath in. His icy blue eyes met her pain filled hazel ones; he couldn't do it. He loved her so damn much that he was willing to sacrifice his love. Silently he cursed and closed his eyes for a split second imagining it was some dirty whore.

"I don't love you. I never did. You were nothing to me," he told her before dropping his head in shame to hide his pain and sorrows.

Arabella's tears flowed quickly down her face and sobs came out of her mouth. She didn't even bother to stop the tears. How could he break her heart? He knew she loved him so much so why did he? She knew the answer to those questions, but she also knew they were false.

The last three months Reid Garwin had been affectionate and sweet. He had been caring and kind. He had let his walls fall down and let her in. He had shown her his soft side despite the fact that he thought he would have been teased because of it.

"Fine. Then I guess this is it Reid. Even though the feelings won't be returned, I love you," her voice wavered a lot and it was definitely evident in her voice that she was finding it difficult to say it.

"Just go Arabella. There's no need for you here," he said in a firm voice. He heard her sniff and then she ran off quickly wanting to avoid everyone.

"Fuck! Why did she make it hard?" he shouted to no one.

"Why did you do it? I know you loved her. No. I know you love her," a voice said behind him. He whipped his head around to see his roommate.

"I didn't want to lose her. She would have been in danger and I just couldn't risk it. I'd rather lose her and know she's safe than be with her and risk her life. Plus she'll get over me. She'll remember me as the asshole," Reid added the last bit with a slight bitter tone.

"You know that's not true. She won't get over you. And even if she did, it wouldn't be the same for you; you wouldn't get over her," Tyler told him.

"I know. But that doesn't matter at the moment. Let's just get the bastard," he said and got into the black hummer followed by Tyler. His head turned to the window and thought, _Arabella, I'm risking my life for you. _

_The ending was kind of lame. Sorry if it was just lame overall... It was indeed my first Covenant fic. I do tend to write one shots more than full stories. I normally end up losing inspiration, get bored or just get plain lazy or maybe a mixture of all three. So please do leave a comment/review, they make me happy ^-^ _


	2. Without Warning

I shouldn't have let myself fall for that idiot. I'm that that type of girl that would buckle at the knees because of some things that a boy had just said to me. I promised myself that I would be the type that would be cautious at all times when it comes to boyfriends and love. I honestly thought I was until I met Reid Garwin.

I knew on that day I should have ignored him. I was considering it but I had to be the kind of girl that gave everyone a chance. I regret not ignoring him; I should have acted like he was invisible, like he was something I couldn't see. I shouldn't have looked at him twice; he didn't even deserve to be looked at once.

But then of course he had to be the charming Reid and I had to be the kind Arabella and let him sit by me.

"_Can I sit here?" asked a male voice. Arabella looked up to see the very handsome Reid Garwin towering over her as she sketched beautiful view in front of her. She put her pencil down and nodded politely. _

"_Why did you stop?" he questioned and pointed to her sketch pad. _

"_I thought it would be rude to carry on drawing when I had someone to talk to," she replied to his question and packed her pad and pencil into her bag. _

"_But you look really beautiful when you were drawing. You had a kind of elegance and grace, it's kinda hard to explain really but it was memorising," he told her with his eyes fixated on the view. _

"_Really? No one has told me that before," she blushed slightly and tried to hide it by looking away. In the corner of the eye she could she Reid was smirking; Arabella herself couldn't help but smile a little too. _

If I hadn't let him sit down then he would have never talked to me. Even if he did talk to me I should have ran away; pretended that there was something else that had caught my attention; that would let him know that I had no interest whatsoever. But I knew that even if I did ignore him he would have still somehow stolen my heart.

Without any notice, he stole my heart and claimed it as his. Without words gave me happiness and I learnt what love was.

_Arabella squealed as Reid pulled her along by her arms. She felt safe with him. She felt as no one could hurt her when she was with him. She felt emotions that she had never experience when she was with Reid. _

"_Don't make me fall," Arabella pleaded him. Reid had a playful smirk on his face and let go one of her hands which made her scream. He chuckled and held it again. _

"_Of course I won't. What do you expect me to be? An asshole?" he asked her still laughing a little while she tried to give him death glares. _

"_Well you just scared me half to death, when we get off this ice rink, which I will be so glad to do so, you're dead," she threatened him but he didn't feel the least threatened. He pulled her close to his chest and hugged her gently. _

"_I love you Arabella," he whispered into her hair. _

_Arabella was stunned with shock. She couldn't form any words but then she realised what he had said and she hadn't said anything back to him. The poor guy must have been shitting himself as she hadn't replied yet. She slowly pulled back and looked at him and blinked. _

"_I love you too," she told him trying to skate back to him but ended up falling over and on top of Reid. _

_She blushed a deep red and tried to get up back was stopped by Reid pulling her down. She struggled for a while before stopping. _

"_This feels so right," he mumbled before pulling her down to meet his lips. _

Without words. Without any warning he told me that he loved me. Without warning he left me and tossed me away like all of the other girls. I thought I was different. He told me I was different. Well apparently I'm not. Apparently I'm not worthy. I'm just a tissue to be dumped in the cold.

I laughed bitterly to myself. I half anticipated this. After all it is Reid Garwin. But how come it hurts so much? How come the aching feeling in my heart isn't stopping yet? Without warnings. It was like before; all of those events happened without a warning but this one hurt like hell. The only difference was that I can't see anymore him anymore after this. I can't call him up before I go to bed and tell him how much I love him. I can't ring him up when I've had a crappy day. I can't even sit there and wait for his phone calls in the morning. I can't do this. I can't let him go. I want to rewind time. I want to erase him from my memories.

I promised that I wouldn't cry but, again like all of the events before, without any warnings my tears fall and my heart disintegrates leaving no room for my future boyfriends, if I actually get any. Without warning goodbye and the end comes to seek me out. Without warning you came to me and left. Without warning I was hurt because of love and now I just sit there like a fool crying and playing back our memories.

This was it. This was the end. And without warning I walked off into the darkness leaving nothing.

_It was interesting to write about the break up from Arabella's point of view. There was too much repetition in this for my liking though. I was trying to base this off a song called 'Without Words/Saying' from the drama 'You're Beautiful'. It's a Korean song so I based it from the translations so it was hard. But the ending… I made it so that readers could interpret it however they wanted. When I was writing it I was thinking that she walked off a cliff or something to commit suicide… But I didn't want it to have that much of a fixed ending so I guess a lot would just see it as Arabella walking away leaving everything behind and starting anew. I don't know so that's how I left it. Maybe the cliff thing was just me being to dark…_

_Sorry that this took long… I had no inspiration whatsoever and suddenly this just came to me. So yeah please review ^-^ P.S I might make one last chapter... I don't really know. Opinions? Thanks in advance  
_


	3. Way Back Into Love

_Because of requests for an extra chapter I decided to finally do one. I just couldn't time before. Hope you enjoy this final chapter. _

I sat there sipping my coffee quietly. I had no intention to say but that was before it began to snow heavily. I only wanted to get out of the cold but since I was already here I figured I might as well stay.

I watched the snow fall and memories of the asshole came back. I immediately shook off the thoughts and downed my coffee quickly burning my throat. Grabbing my coat and bag, I stood up ready to leave. I didn't want to stay in case I bumped into some people that I did not particularly want to see. Unfortunately that did not work because the moment I turned towards the door, that person was there with Tyler. I groaned and tried to run for it. I was not successful as that person stopped me by grasping my arm. I turned around with venom in my eyes.

"Let go," I said harshly avoiding his pale blue eyes that made me fall in love with him in the first place. Psh, love. Cannot believe that I thought I was in love at one point.

"Please can we talk?" he practically was begging me. My glare began to soften but I quickly recomposed myself.

"No," I spat out. Was he regretting his decision now? He can go and find a new girl to fuck and never talk to me again.

"Bella, please," he pleaded.

"Bella is only used by my friends. You are not my friend. I don't even consider you as an acquaintance," I spoke with venom dripping in my voice. That boy had some nerve.

"Arabella let him explain himself. Please for me. At least give him 4 minutes," Tyler asked me. I sighed. That boy is lucky that Tyler was with him if not I wouldn't have heard him out.

"Outside," I told him walking out with him following behind me.

"So?" I expected some long lengthy explanation. I didn't want some shitty lies about how much he missed me and how breaking up was something that had to be done because he was being threatened by some creep.

"Arabella. Please. Don't act like this," he pleaded. I rolled my eyes at his words. Fucking asshole. Did he expect me to act like a fucking princess or some preppy cheerleader who loved to flirt with everything that had a dick?

"Reid. Don't act like this? Seriously. You broke my fucking heart and you say 'don't act like this'. Are you mentally retarded? I gave you 4 minutes so explain or if not leave," I told him with my voice rising at certain parts. I was frustrated with his stupidity.

"Arabella, I could get in so much trouble telling you this. But I would deal with Caleb later," he paused and took in a huge breath, "I had to break up with you. You were potentially in danger. Okay, remember Chase Collins, he was this weird creepy bastard who killed his own parents and whatever. He was a witch or the term warlock might be better, he had these immense powers and he used them to screw everyone up and whatnot. He's not the only ones with these powers, I also have them and so does Tyler and Pogue and Caleb too. The old legends of the Sons of Ipswich are true. Last year we thought we had defeated the bastard but they never found his body and he came back for revenge. Last time he took Sarah and she almost ended up dead, I didn't want to risk anything. I didn't want to put your life in danger. I could never forgive myself if you died," he explained. I laughed bitterly at his story. He expected me to believe this? He raised his eyes to look at me.

"Pathetic Reid, seriously I thought you could do better," I said bitterly.

"You don't believe me. I cannot believe you. I fucking risked my life for you and you don't believe my words. Ask Tyler. Ask him," he shook his head and opened the door telling me to go and ask him.

"I don't need to ask anyone. I know its all lies. So leave me alone," I yelled in frustration.

"He tells the truth Bella," Tyler softly said behind me. I spun around to see Tyler standing beside Reid. How the hell did he get there so fast? My eyes grew wide and I began to grow nervous. He grabbed onto my arm and dragged me from the coffee shop to their car.

"Get off. Are you seriously telling me the truth?" I questioned them loudly. They both nodded with caution.

"Prove it," I challenged them. Both of their heads turned and looked at each other. Tyler gave Reid a warning look but he ignored it and began to concentrate.

"Don't freak out Arabella," Tyler told me.

I watched Reid and noticed his pale blue eyes turned into a midnight black. I jumped back from shock and squealed a little. I then glanced to the direction he was looking at and noticed the car began to move. No one was in the driver's seat but it began to roll along. Okay, this was beginning to freak me out.

"Stop Reid. I get it. Stop!" I yelled at him trying to get him to cut it out. His eyes almost immediately turned back to the gorgeous blue eyes that I loved.

"You got the proof so am I forgiven?" he asked. I stared at him like he was crazy. I walked up to him and began to fist his chest.

"You broke up with me so I could be safe. Why couldn't you tell me this? Why couldn't you tell me this before? I hated you so much. What would have happened if you died? You said Chase was powerful. What if you couldn't beat him? Even though I convinced myself that I was over you, I wasn't. My heart still longed for your presence. I needed you. I needed to see you everyday and what would have I done if I didn't see you again," I began to sob now. He pulled me into his chest as I began to cry freely.

He stroked my hair in a comforting manner and whispering sweet things in my ear. I couldn't hate him anymore, I just couldn't. I would have been stupid to hate this boy. I didn't deserve him at all. I regretted all the things I yelled to him and called him. I wanted him to be my boyfriend again.

After a while, I stopped crying and wiped my tears. I looked at his shirt and saw it was stained with make up. I apologised. I felt pathetic for my melt down.

Reid's hand reached up to my face and wiped the remaining tears away gently. He was about to pull his hand away until I stopped it.

"Does this mean you want to get back together again?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face. I couldn't help but smile.

"After all you've put me through," I paused to see his face fall, "Of course I do you idiot. Next time can you tell me when you're planning your death," I joked light heartedly. He grinned.

"You'll be the first to know," he murmured softly and leaned down to kiss me. It felt so right to have his lips on mine again. My heart was whole again.

_This was a little rushed. I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Plus I didn't have a song to base it on… I have nothing to say now other than comment ^-^_


End file.
